End of the Beginning, Beginning of the End
by Moon's Shadow
Summary: It has been years since Galaxia was turned. And there has been peace...until it was time for the End.As a new era is about to begin, the Scouts and G-Boys meet and find that fate has delt them a new hand. Which may or may not be a good thing.
1. AC 200 for Gundam Pilots

Author's Note- Hey peeps. Here is the next chapter on the story. This one takes place in the Gundam Wing Dimension. The crossover of stories will take in the next chapter. These first two are to get everyone up to speed on your characters lives sine the end of the series. I still need your votes for the couples. Please pair Outers and Pilots. Don't count Heero or Serena though. I am already planning their part in the story. I also need to know if you want to have Rini in this story. If you do I need to know otherwise she will make a cameo appearance only. I am still open for any suggestions and thank you to everyone that gave me sum feedback on the first chapter. See yah next time.

End of the Beginning and Beginning of the End 

Chapter Two

At Peacecraft Academy-Courtyard

"Heerrooo!!" Came an annoying wail. "Come kill me Heero!" This is all that was heard at Peacecraft Academy. 'Where is he? I know he loves me…he just does not know how to show it.' "I will find you Heero!" Relana screeched louder than before.

Inside Peacecraft Academy…

"I will find you Heero!" This horrible call could be heard all the way into the quiet classroom where five men sat talking quietly. Suddenly they stopped talking to listen to the unearthly call. And then as one unit…cringed.

"Jeeze Heero. Can't you do something to make her shut up. She has been chasing you for five years."

"Well sorry Duo, I will just tell her that you like her. Then maybe she will leave me alone. Would that make you happy?"

The other three young men in the room could almost laugh at the next sight. Duo pleading with Heero, asking him to reconsider and not to sick Relena on him. Depending on whom you talked to you could say that the young men in the room had changed a great deal. Four years a peace will change any person…even the five Gundam Pilots.All of then had change. Both in personalities and looks. They were no longer serious looking teenagers. They had grown into strong men that had a look saying" Back off!" Trowa was still wearing his hair over one eye. He had changed in the fact that he was not as quiet and joined in the conversations more. He had quit the circus three years ago, to come with the other guys and finish school and start college. But the rest of the guys could also see that he was trying to get away from Cathrine as well. Wufie was no longer on his search for perfect justice. He simply was trying to live from day to day. He was still in the habit of calling 'onnas' weak but by now everyone knew just to let that slide. Wufie had come to the Peacecraft Academy saying that the rest of the pilots were too weak and would get into trouble with out him.Now Wufie could often be seen chasing Duo around with his katanna, threatening to 'chop off your baka braid and shove it down your throat.' Duo was one of the pilots hat had changed very little. He still played pranks on the rest of the guys, flirted with all the girls, and STILL had that braid. But Duo had become more mature over the years. He came to Peacecraft after leaving Hilde because he realized two things. One he did not care for Hilde that way she wanted him to. Two, he was needed elsewhere. Quatra was the pilot that had brought them all together. After a year of running his late father's company, he had decide that he wanted to see that rest of the guys again and that he needed to get away. After talking to the rest of the pilots, they all agreed to meet at the Sanc Kingdom's Peacecraft Academy to finish school and try to find a sense of normality in their life. Heero was the pilot that had changed that both the most and the least. His hair had still never seen the good side of a hairbrush and his eyes still carried the same diamond hard glint to their Prussian blue color. If you were an enemy or Relana, he was still someone you did not want to cross. Relena screaming for him to come and kill her was becoming more and more tempting. If you were in his elite group of friends however, you would know that Heero was finally starting to show his emotions, and heaven forbid, laugh at Duo when he was being chased by Wufie. The main reason he was at Peacecraft Academy was because the pilots had given him a mission…learn to become more than just the Perfect Soldier. He had not failed a mission yet.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Come and kill me Heero!" This was the mating call of the wild beast, Relena.

"Heero, if you don't do something about her, I will kill her myself. Because if she screams one more time I am going to steal Wufie's katanna and cleave her in half."

"Two things Quatra. One, I doubt that you could get the katanna away from Wufie. And two, since when are you the violent type." Heero replied with a smirk on his face.

" I don't care if the world does need her. She is driving me insane. Give me a gun and I'll kill her myself." Trowa said looking at Heere. The group talked quietly for another couple of minutes, before splitting up to go to their classes.

"Let's meet after classes in Wufie's dorm room. By then maybe the beast will have knocked herself out."

Heero's POV-Chemistry Class

'Let's see…this class is over at 1:30 pm. My next class is at 2:00 pm, so I need to find a place to hide until then. It has to be a place where Relena can not find me. The best place would be right under the target's nose. If the is the case I will hide in her office and stay there until class. I don't know why I just don't kill her. She is of no importance anymore. She would not be missed by anyone if she were to have an accident. I'll talk it over with the guys soon. We have got to do something to fix the problem or this whole thing is going to drive me nuts.'

"Heeor…Heero"

The teacher calling his name jolted Heero out of his private thoughts. "Yes"

"Since you seem so thoughtful about our subject of discussion today maybe you can answer a question for us. What is the conversion factor when going from moles to atoms?"

"Multiply by 6.02x10^23" At that minute the bell rang saving hero from having to show the teacher how much he really knew about chemistry. 'Good now all I have to do is avoid Relena and I am free for the day.'

End of day-Trowa's dorm room

"So Heero… How did you avoid that weal onna? Tie her to the back of a truck."

"Why Wufie, I would not do an evil thing like that. I tied her up and put her on your bed instead."

"Heero it is not even funny to joke about things like that."

"Duo… Who said I was joking?" At this the guys faces drop and Wufie runs to his room. A minute later he comes back out and looks at Heero.

"You are sick Yui. Absolutely sick. Only you would joke about that onna being on one of our beds. So where is the hell's spawn."

"She had to leave when her brother called her to help him on the Terrah Forming Project. She won't be back for a week." Heero said as he sat down on the flor across from Duo.

"So we have a week free of Relena. A week of peace until that thing comes back. So what do we do until then?" Quatra said.

"I say we take this chance to get out of Sanc Kingdom and find something else to do. If she comes back after a week of not seeing Heero I don't even want to be in the same country as her when she starts screaming."

"Owww. So the great Wufie does have a weakness… His precious ears." Duo said looking like that cat who ate the canary.

"Duo… I am warning you…"

"Okay you two, stop and try to figure out what we are going to do. We could go to the summer house in Asia. It is our only property that is not registered under my name. That way if Relena tries to follow us she will look at all the other estates. My family knows not to tell her where my friends and I are. So we don't have to worry about that." Quatra said looking from face to face. By the time that he had finished with his reasoning, everyone gave him a look of approval.

"I know this is trivial, but what about school. Finals start tomorrow and end the day Relena comes back. How are we going to work that?" Trowa said. (See I told yah that he changed.)

"Tell those onna teachers that we are going to protect their precious 'princess'. So we take them early. Instead of taking one everyday for five days. We take two a day and leave on the third day. That gives us two days to spare be fore the beast gets back." Wufie said as if stating the obvious.

"Well now that we have a plan…get out. I want to sleep and be nowhere Dou while I want peace." At this all the pilots headed back to their own rooms. Duo and Quatra across the hall from Wufie and Trowa. Heero had a room to himself after his roommate left saying " He said he was going to kill me in his sleep."

The next morning the boys all went to their teachers and told them that they had to take their finals early and gave them the supposed reason. As Wufie predicted, the teacher let them take their exams early. After all, you don't say 'No' to someone who is going to protect Miss Relena. Over the next few days the pilots saw very little of each other. Duo was saying good bye to the many, many girls he had met. Wufie was trying to avoid Duo. Trowa was in the library, trying to find a sense of what the future would bring. Heero was working on his laptop trying to cover all traces of them ever being at Peacecraft Academy. There would be no recourd of them here. He was also making sure that there is now way they could be found after they left. Quatra was studying after making sure that his 'house would be ready for them when they got there. He had gotten a hold of the caretakers and they would have the house ready and notify his sisters where he was. By the time the boys were all together again it was time to pack up and leave.

"So how did everything go? Are we ready to leave?"Duo said, wanting to make sure that nothing was left to lead Relena to them.

"Yes. There wil be no record of us after we leave. We have all aced our exams so there was no need to keep them in the records either." Heero replied looking at Quatra after he was done speaking.

"I called the housekeeper this morning. Everything is set. And she has left. S owe have the property to ourselves."

"I do have one question though. What are we going to do if Relena comes back early?"

"Taken care of Trowa. I mailed her saying that we had reason to fear for her safety and to stay where she was until we could come and get her. So she will not be back until we go get her. By the time she figures out hat it was not true we will be long gone." Heero said looking quiet pleased with himself.

"If that is all let's get out of here." And they walked away.

Author's note- Okay. Now you know hat is going on for all your favorite characters. Sorry this is not as long as the last chapter. I will try harder next time. Review me for couples and any ideas you may have.

Moon's Shadow


	2. Where We Left the Sailors

Author's Note: Okay this is for the people who actually read the author notes. This is my first story so I am open to any suggestions…even if I don't use them, thanks. I plan on trying to have a chapter out every week but if I don't please stay with me. The crossover will come in the next couple chapters. What I need to know is who do you want everyone to be paired with. I need Outer couples only…you will see why in future chapters. But for now enjoy the story.

End of the Beginning and the Beginning of the End

A harsh wind blows and a flash of silver is seen for a forest glade. Suddenly all wind stops and there is a faint song that can be heard. It is the sound of a flute. Another flash of silver and then everything stops. A bright light is suddenly seen coming from the clearing. When it fades four figures are standing where there was no one before. They look up to see a woman dress in a simple white dress and silver hair. They look to her gold eyes and then bow in respect. 

"Welcome back my friends." The woman says in a melodic voice. "There is much to be done." The four men simply nod in agreement. The silver haired maiden utters a few words under her breath and the glade starts to glow in a silver light. When it fades the glade is empty. And up in the night sky a crescent moon shines it's protective light.

Dear Diary,

I have a lot to tell you so please let me get it all out before I lose my train of thought. Tonight is the three-year anniversary of the final battle with Galaxia and things have been pretty calm around here. Darien ended up going to America and will return for good in a couple weeks. He answered every one of my letters this time. Mina has finally found what she always was looking for…a place to call home. She moved in with Lita when her parents went back to London. They never did find out about her real self but they were never around to see anything that happened. So it was no change for Mina to be without her parents. Ami is already in Med. School after skipping through most of her college classes (she graduated early.) She has kept up her grades but has also learned to relax a little and is not as shy anymore. I have been working with her and she stopped studying on Friday nights and even consents to go boy watching with us… some of them were even watching her this time. Rei is still working at the temple. Grandpa is still around too. Though Rei does most of the ceremonies and priestess duties since Grandpa can't do them anymore. Lita has not changed at all… she is still looking at every guy like he is her old boyfriend. She still has not found Mr. Right yet, none of the scouts have. Trista has returned to the time gate but visits whenever she can. She said that if the 'timings right' she will be here to stay in a couple weeks. Hotoru has grown into a strong healthy teenager … she is currently on the track team. After the Galaxia episode Hotoru started having her growth spurts again, she now looks be the same age as me, nineteen. Amara and Michele are touring Europe, giving sold-out concerts. Amara has also changed a lot. She will now dress like a girl some of the time. Michele must have been working on her. And as for me I have been through a lot and need someone to tell because I really can't tell any of the scouts. The night after Galaxia was 'turned' my mother visited me.

FLASHBACK

Serena is asleep in her bed dreaming…She opens her eyes to see the fallen Moon Kingdom. Her mother is in front of her looking at her with a look of pride.

"Serena, the time has come for you to get the rest for your memories. With these memories also come your new powers. You will know what to do. I will be here to help if you should need me. All you need is to talk to the moon." A moment later a single beam from the Queen shoots to Serena's heart. Less than a minute later the beam stops. A second later Serena wakes up in her room, her hair silver and her eyes gold. 

END FLASHBACK

And my mother was right. After that night I had complete control over the Silver Crystal and found my new powers to be quite interesting. I have the ability to change my appearance, to move anything I set my mind to, the power to read minds and souls, and the ability to channel energy. The last ability is the use of magic. I can use any of my scouts' powers. I learned this through trial and error. But through it all I did not tell the scouts anything. There was peace for the first time in many years. With my past memories I also found myself becoming less clumsy and more ladylike. My true appearance is that of a twenty-year-old, even though I am only just turned nineteen. My hair goes down to the ground even when put into its meatballs. The color has turned totally silver and my eyes gold. All of this is hidden by my powers. To those around me I still have my blond hair and ocean blue eyes. They noticed my change in behavior but find it too unusual, thinking I had finally grown up. If only they knew. A few other things I did without the scouts knowing was take some lessons that will come in handy in the future. I have trained in secret to learn sword fighting, gymnastics, to play three instruments, painting, and several types of dance lessons. I have also made one other major change…I brought back Darien's four generals. They may have been under the Dark Kingdom's control but it was very easy to break the spell binding them. The generals are opening their own restaurant, The Five Kingdoms; its opening night is in three nights. It has been decided that we will tell everything to everyone then. There is also one more talent of mine you might want to know about. I can talk telepathically as well as teleport myself. I really don't know why I have all these powers but I am grateful. Soon all will be revealed but for now all is at peace. But something in me tells me that change is fast approaching. And nothing will be the same after.

Until I write again,

Serena

"Hey guys, wait up!" A minute later a young woman of about nineteen runs up to a group of girls the same age. They make an interesting sight, four girls: one brunette, one blue haired, one raven black, and the last sunshine blond. The brunette was a tall powerfully built girl with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head. To those in town who passed her on the street, Lita was a girl that you did not mess with unless you had a death wish. But if you knew her, she would never let you down. You could see her loyalty in her forest green eyes. Next to Lita was the woman with blue hair. She had eyes the color of the darkest sapphire that held ore knowledge and experience than one should have at nineteen. Ami had a shy nature and did not make friends easily but with those who she did talk to she was some one that could always be counted on. Ami's dream was to be a doctor and her friends thought her well on her way because of her naturally caring attitude. On the other side of Lita was Rei Hino. Rei had what was called classic Victorian beauty. She had the darkest black hair that flashed deep purple in the light, with her violet eyes she was a sight to see. But many people did not even try to talk to her because of the physic abilities she possessed and her mysterious demeanor. Not many other people knew the caring and fiercely protective person on the inside.

"Come on Mina we have to be at the Crown in ten minutes to meet Serena. I for one don't want to be the one to face her if we are late. Boy does that sound weird." Lita said to Mina, who was panting out of breath.

At that moment Mina finally made it up to the group of girls. Mina was what every girl tries to look like. She had long blond hair pulled into a half pony held by a red ribbon. With her cornflower eyes she fit the Western beauty mold to a T. But those eyes also scared her friends at time because if she got a certain gleam in them it meant she had an idea, which was a dangerous thing.

"Hey can I help it if Artemis woke me up late. Why did Serena want to meet at nine in the morning anyway? She used to sleep past noon."

"You are only blaming Artemis because he is not here to defend himself." Ami said looking at Mina with an evil eye.

"We can talk about this later… we have to get there in six minutes or WE will be late this time. So let's book it." Rei said loudly to stop another comment. At that a blur could be seen going through the streets of Tokyo, it was stripped with gold, blue, brown and black. It was nothing new in this city.

Meanwhile at the Crown…

"Where are they? They are late even for them." Serena thought as she waited for her friends to show. She was seated in a booth looking out into the street. Her friends were supposed to meet her that way she could tell them some good news. To anyone who looked at Serena, you would see a young girl of about twenty years, though she had just turned nineteen. Her hair was impossibly long, even though it was pulled up into twin buns on the top of her head with the extra falling in a golden cascade to hover just about six inches from the ground. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. All in all she made a charming picture with her eyes turned to the sunlight streaming in the window. But her thoughts were elsewhere. "What will the girls do when I tell them about the restaurant opening. But the better question is what are they going to do when they find out whom owns the place. Rei is going to have my head. But maybe after this afternoon they will forgive me, if not I can always teleport to safety. Oh crap here they come."

"Hey Serena! Sorry to be so late but we waited for Mina to catch up." Lita said, as the girls all joined her at Serena's booth.

"It's okay. I had some thinking to do anyway. I have some news I need to tell you guys and I am not sure how you are going to take it…so let me finish before you say anything. I have got us all reservations at the grand opening of the new restaurant, The Five Kingdoms, in three days. My question is…Are you interested?" 

A couple of second were filled with stunned silence, then it was "Oh my god did you even have to ask…let's go!" Ami exclaimed, then thought about what she said and turned bright red.

"I think Ami spoke for us all this time Serena. But how did you get reservations. That is like the most expensive place in town. And formal at that…we have nothing to wear." Rei said.

"I know the owners...and don't ask me who they are…as for the dress, I am taking us shopping. We have to look great for the opening. And better yet, Darien will be in tomorrow night so he will be able to go with us. What do you think? You all in?"

Everyone looked at each other than at Serena and said in one voice "We're in!"

"Okay so let's go shopping. There is that new place in the mall that has formal dresses that they can alter right there so they are sure to fit right." Serena said. All the girls started talking at once as they got up and walked out of the Crown. Catching the bus to the mall they got off and were STILL talking. Looking at the map of the mall stores they found where the dress shop was and made their way there. When they finally reached the shop they could not believe their eyes. Here was a whole store full of gorgeous dresses. How were they going to pick one? 

" Everyone split up and look around. If you find anything get it then meet back here in twenty minutes…we will go and try things on then. If you find a dress that one of us might like, get it also. Then we can find the perfect dress. Now let's move out troops." Those were the orders everyone got from their shopping commander…Ami.

All the girls took different corners of the store while Serena made her way to the back of the store and went into one of the dressing rooms. Closing and locking the door she faced the mirror. Calling her crystal she looked to the mirror and said, "Out of the past and into today, show the dresses that will sweep them away." A beam of silver light rushed from the crystal to the mirror. A second later the glass started to glow. When the light receded there was a reflection of five gorgeous gowns. One she knew was for Rei and no one else. The dress was the color of red wine, with ruby red marbling looking like tongues of fire around the bottom of the dress. The style of the dress was also what Rei would wear. It had a V-neck line with straps that were three small coils of midnight black piping. The dress would be tight from the chest to the midthigh and then fan out to the ground. Rei was in for the perfect dress. The next dress that came forward was Ami's. The color was a swirl of baby blue and cerulean blue, reminiscent of ocean waves. Along the swoop neckline was a border of silver satin. The dress would hug the figure down to the hips then flare to a full skirt. The sleeves were long and tight to her wrist…that was one thing Ami would not like to wear for dinner and dancing. Serena concentrated a moment and the sleeves shortened to two-inch straps that rested on her shoulders. Mina's came forward after Ami's, in all its golden light. The dress looked that it was made from the light of the sun. Unlike Ami's or Rei's dress, Mina's was a solid color. The neckline was a halter that wrapped around her throat to about half way to her chin. The fit of the dress was tight throughout the bust area and then falling like a waterfall past the hips. The last dress to come forward was Lita's. The color was an emerald green with and gold border along the hem and its shoulder to shoulder neckline. The sleeves went down to the elbows, before floating out to the wrist. The form of the dress told Serena that it would be tight until the hips and fall gently to the ground. Having approved of all of the dresses Serena once again took her crystal and said a quite chant. "What I see make appear, bring the objects to me here." The dresses seemed to grow out of the mirror and fell gently into Serena's arms. Serena checked her watch and saw that she had three minutes to get back up to the front of the store. She sent the crystal back inside of her and unlocked the door. She made it to the front of the store just as Ami was walking up. 

"So did you guys find anything?" Rei was saying to Lita and Mina as she walked up to them.

"I have a couple for you guys and I have mine in the back room I had set aside for us. So we can talk back there and not have to worry about saying something that might offend someone." Serena said walking up to them.

"Then let's go. I can't wait to see the dress you picked out Serena. And I know I should not ask this, but how are we going to pay for these dresses. I can't even tell how much they are…there are no price tags?" Mina said.

"Don't worry about the dresses. I am paying for those. And don't fight me on this." By this time they had reached the back dressing room. Which was really a big central lounge area with side rooms to try things on. The rooms were all side-by-side and had several hooks in them. "I put my dress in the room on the far right so you guys can decide which rooms you want from there. And here are the dresses I found for you girls", Serena said handing each of the dresses to the proper owner. Everyone else took this as a cue to hand out the dresses that they had found. In the end Serena had two dresses, Ami had three, Lita had three, but Rei and Mina both had four each.

"Since we don't have that many dresses to try on why not have one of us go at a time and the rest of us can see all the dresses." Ami said thoughtfully. "lita you go first, I can't wait to see that dress Serena picked out for you…it is gorgeous." 

"Umm...okay." Lita said. All the other girls put theiir gowns in their respective dressing rooms and then ha seats on the couches that were in the main room. When Lita came out in the first dress, you could see right away that she was not happy. The dress itself was pretty but it did not suit the wearer. "Can I get out of this now…please?"

"Sure, try on Serena's next. Green always was your color." Rei said, speaking for all the scouts...ermm…girls. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Lita went back into her room and a couple minutes later you could hear a…

"Wow, Serena I love you!"

The next thing anybody saw was a green blur and then a very purple Serena with A Lita attached to her neck like a leach. "Lita…need…air…girls…help…" After disengaging the human leach otherwise known as Lita, Rei, Mina and Ami proceeded to fawn over the dress Lita was wearing.

"I was right." Serena thought to herself proudly. "So who is going next… Mina." Serena said trying to break through all the excited talking.

"Sure but I am trying on Serena's first. If she did that good for Lita, I can't wait to see if she did the same for me." The two retreated to their rooms one girl to get out of her perfect dress and the other to find hers.

A few short minutes later Mina shouted angrily, "Serena, I am afraid I am going to have to kill you now."

Taking a quick peek at her thoughts Serena found that Mina was only bluffing.

"Really, what did I do this time."

"You gave me this incredible dress to try on and now that I have it on I don't want to take it off but there is no way under Selene that I can afford to pay for it. And you have to ask me what's wrong?!" During this tirade Mina had stormed out of her room and all the other girls could do was look at her in shock.

"Do you like the dress Mina?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Then you will have it and don't worry about the cost." And seeing that there was about to be an argument she added in the most mature and commanding voice she had, "Don't fight me on this because there is no way you are going to win. So I will ask you…Do you want the dress?"

All Mina could do was nod a yes. The routine repeated itself with only minor differences with the rest of the girls. Ami liked her dress but a little unsure about the deep neckline but the girls simply said it made her seem more mature. Rei loved hers, there was no question about that, you could tell by the way she was looking at herself in the mirror. Then it was time for Serena to try on her dresses.

As she made her way into the dressing room, Serena heard, "Try on the ones we gave you first."

"Kay… Which one first Rei?"

"The one Ami gave you. The ice blue dress with the gold designs."

"Alright, be out in a couple minutes." Serena looked to the dresses on her wall and ssaw the dress that they wanted her to try on first. It was ice blue with gold marble designs and it had a straight neckline. It would be tight all the way to the ground but having a slit up to mid thigh by her right leg. The most shocking thing about the dress though was not the fit or the color but the fact that the dress had NO BACK!! Yep. The dress covered her fully in the chest area but it more than made up for it with the back. This was definitely not Ami's regular style. But Serena didn't mind…she looked hot! "Ami I love it." As she said this he walked out of the dressing room. Once again the girls were speechless. Ami had picked out THAT dress.

"Okay that one works, what about Mina's?"

"Sure might as well see all my options." Going back into the dressing room, Serena looked at Mina's dress. It was pure black with a thin midnight blue trim. As Serena put the dress on, her mind strayed. She started thinking about how she was going to tell the girls about all her changes. "I will tell them about my transformation and telekinetic power today…maybe the looks thing to. Everything or almost everything else fill come later." Happy to have figured that out, she looked in the mirror and had to do a double take. The color of the dress made her look really pale but other than that she could find nothing else wrong with it. Taking a deep breath she left the room and went to go face her friends. The girls could take one look at her and see the she did not really like the dress and they agreed with her about the color being all wrong for her.

"Well so much for that dress. If it was not for the color I would say we have another dress that is perfect for Serena. Okay I want to see the dress you found for yourself now." Rei said trying to figure out why Serena was still standing there.

"Well here goes nothing." Serena said to herself. After checking to make sure that all the door were locked she put up a sound barrier around their area. "What if the dress was not back but a lighter color. Like …umm…iced pink. Do you think that would work?"

"I don't know we would have to see it first." Lita said.

"Okay give me a minute." Serena said. And not giving the girls a chance to question what her last comment meant she called her silver crystal and change the dress to a soft pale rose pink. After sending the crystal back to its resting-place she took a deep breath and said "So want do you think, was I right about the color?"


	3. Different Worlds

****

Author's Note~~ Okay here is the complete third chapter. I am also giving you the final couples. In this chapter Serena shows just how much she has changed. Thank you to everyone that gave me feedback. For future references…the G-Boys only show their new personalities when they are with another G-Boy. I am now planning a couple Darien and Relena bashing scenes. And I would like any request. No promises but I will try to use your ideas. Credit will be given to those ideas I use. Bye. And please **REVIEW!!!**

****

Serena…Heero (this comes later)

Rei…Jedeite

Ami…Zoicite

Lita…Nephlite

Mina…Malicite

Hotaru…Duo

Michiru…Quatra

Haruka…Wufie(boy is this going to be fun)

Setsuna…Trowa

End of the Beginning, Beginning of the End

The Stage Is Set For Confusion

Chapter Three(Part One)

****

Sailor Moon Dimension

"I am so glad that yesterday is over." Serena said to Luna. "But at least I know a little about what will happen in the future."

"So what happens when you see them today? Are they finally in the light?" Luna said as she watched Serena make breakfast.

"Yeah they know…" Serena continued to tell Luna but then stopped. "Why don't I just send you my memory of yesterday and save us a lot of time."

"Sure… if it will make things go quicker. I want to hear all of this before the girls wake up. Ready when you are."

"Okay, here goes." A couple seconds later a crescent moon appeared on Serena's forehead and a beam shot out connecting to Luna's moon. "My mind to yours, live through me."

FLASHBACK( this is flashback for SM dimension until indicated.)

"So what do you guys think? Was I right about the color?"

After a couple minutes of silence Rei exploded. " What do you mean is the color right? I think that you owe us one hell of an explanation Miss Serenity Tuski Cosmos Tuskino! What the…are you… What is going on?!"

Finally getting fed up with Rei's ranting Serena said "Quiet Rei." And to the shock of those watching, Rei lost her voice. She was going on and on but did not seem to realize that no one was hearing her.

Turning to the girls Serena said, " There is a barrier around Rei that blocks the sound from coming in and out if the bubble. Rei can hear every word she is saying but not what we are saying. And vice versa." Serena said all of this as if she was talking about the weather for the next week. And all Ami, Lita, and Mina could do is look at Serena like she had grown another head. "This is going to take awhile." Serena said to herself more that anyone else in the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Gundam Wing Dimension

"If that is all, let's get out of here." And they walked away. After a long flight and many headaches, the five boys reached their destination.

"So how far away is this house of yours Quatra." Trowa said from the driver's seat in the blazer that held the five young men.

"We are about forty-five minutes away. It is in the woods by a lake so I had the keepers make sure the beach was in good condition. And there were suits and towels in the beach house."

"Good this means that I only have to put up with Dou's annoying presence for forty-five minutes."

"Come on Wufie. You know you don't mind me all the much. You would miss me if I were not here right."

"How far away is the nearest town? I mean are we really secluded out here?" Heero asked, having been woken up from his nap by Duo and Wufie's ongoing argument.

" The nearest town is thirty minutes away and there is only one other property on the lake. But other than the grounds keepers, it is totally empty. So there is no chance of some seeing us and telling Relena." Quatra said whie trying to keep Wufie from pulling out his katana.

" Who's the owner?"

" The register says Tuski Cosmos. But other than that there is no information on her. She will send the payments for the property and upkeep. But I have not heard of her coming to the house."

"Who are you Cosmos?" Heero said to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Sailor Moon Dimension

After five minutes, Rei finally seemed to get it into her head that no one could hear all of her ranting and screaming but herself. Looking at Serena, she saw that Serena was looking right at her.

"Are you going to be quiet so that I can tell you what is going on? Or… are you going to keep carrying on?" Seeing that Rei was going to listen and keep quiet, Serena dropped the shield. "I am going to tell you all this one time. You WILL hold all questions until we get to place. And after I start the explanations, you will hold your question until I finish. THEN if you have any question then you can ask me …okay?" All the girls simply nodded their heads. "Now pick the dresses you want and give them to me." By the time the girls made it up to the cashier's desk the scouts had recovered some of their vocal ability back.

"Serena, we can not let you pay for all these dresses."

"Mina… I though we already had this conversation. Consider it a way for me to pay you all back for the times that you saved my life from the enemies." 

Turning to the clerk Serena put the dresses on the scanner. "Would you like all…Miss Tuski! What are you doing here? I did not know that you were coming in today?"

"I just came in to get a couple dresses for me friends and I. How is the store running?"

" Well you will be happy to know that everyone likes your new designs. Is this all you need?"

"Yep."

"Your total is $498.95. Do you want me to put that on your account?"

"That will be fine. I will see you later this week." Serena said and turned to prod the once-again-speechless girls out to the bus stop. The girls waited 'politely' until they were outside until they exploded.

"You owe us one hell of an explanation Serena." Ami practically screamed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Gundam Dimension

"Dou, Trowa, Wufie…dinner!"

A minute latter the stampede had passed and the dinner table was filled. Quatra smiled to himself. He did not make dinner that often, so when he did, none of the guys missed a meal. The only other one in the group that was a good of a cook as Quatra was Heero, and he rarely ever cooked. Soon the food had been consumed the table and kitchen were cleaned up, but not without a little whining on Dou's part. Afterwards the guys split up to go and find something to occupy themselves. Wufie went to the training room to meditate and practice his kata. Trowa was in the music room playing the flute to himself. Quatra had gone into town to get a package that his sisters had sent for him. It was under another name so that Relena could not track it to them. Dou was currently lost. He had been trying to find a way from the kitchen to the rec. room to watch some TV. Dou vowed to himself that he would have Quatra make him a map so that he did not get lost again. Heero retreated to his room to try and find any information on the property across the lake. So far the only thing he could come up with was that a Miss Tuski Cosmos owned the property. She also owned Tuski Designs. Heero spent the next three hours looking into the history of the company. He found the Miss Cosmos was a very smart person. All the moves made by her company were bold and efficient. But there was no pattern to her business style, so it would be impossible too predict her next move. But the thing that confused Heero the most was that in all the information about the company he could not find one picture, description, or personal information of any kind on Miss Cosmos. Finally deciding that he could do no more tonight, Heero checked and saw that Relena was infact trying to find him. Planting a false lead, Heero logged off his computer and set it in sleep mode. Looking at the clock Heere saw that it was almost midnight. Changing into a pair of navy blue silk pajama bottoms, a gift from Quatra, Heero climbed into his bed and drifted off into sleep.(Drooling at the thought of Heero in silk PJ bottoms and nothing else.J )

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Sailor Moon Dimension

All the girls looked Ami like she had lost her head. Ami, the quite one of the group, had lost her cool! This was unheard of! "Ami, I will tell you all everything once we get to my place." Serena said tiredly. After ten minutes a tense silence the girls had reached an expensive looking apartment building.

"Serena what are we doing here?"

"Well, Lita, this is my home. I moved out of the house a while ago and was waiting until I got finished decorating before I told you all. That way you would not see everything in a big mess." Nodding to the doorman Serena went to the elevator and pushed the button for the 12th floor and waited for the door to open. When it did the scouts were amazed to silence. (So you know it had to be bigJ ). The doors to the elevator opened up straight into her apartment. Serena had the WHOLE floor to herself. 

"Serena…How big is this apartment? It looks like you could fit a whole house in here! I love it!!"

"I am glad you approve Mina." Serena said with a healthy dose of humor in her voice as she put her coat away in the hall closet. " It has one master bedroom, three guest rooms, the master bath with spa included, a small bathroom for each guest, a living room dining room combo, a full kitchen, a office, and an room I use just to relax in. Plus some closet space to fill in the extra room. Would you like the tour?" Serena said. 

"Hell yah. I have got to see this. How can you afford this place Serena?"

" I will tell you later." Serena took the scouts to a small hallway just off to the right of the 'front door'. Opening the doors they were greeted by the site of the kitchen. The room itself was about the size of a small classroom. In one corner it had two ovens with stove on top. There were also two refrigerators. There was plenty of counter space for cooking and room enough that at least ten people could be in the kitchen and not be in the others way. Leaving the kitchen and turning left the walked a little ways and founf themselves in the living room/ dining room. The dining room had a round table that looked like it could fit ten people on one half of the circle. The living room part had a set to three couches, two love seats, and a recliner. All were made of creamy black leather. A two-foot by four-foot coffee table sat in the middle of the room. There was a big screen TV set against one wall with the furniture set so that if you were sitting in it you would have no trouble seeing the TV. " I will show you the master bedroom and guest rooms later. Right now I am going to make some cocoa and then we all need to talk." By the time the drinks were ready the girls had finished looking around Serena's spacious apartment, and were ready to hear Serena's explanation. "So where do you want me to start?" Serena awkwardly asked. 

" Let's start at your new powers and then we can go from there." Mina said seeing that she was the only one who was going to speak up.

" Okay the best place to start that is the night after we fought Galaxia. Mother came to me in a dream and released all of my memories. Not just the ones we got back after the fight with the Negaverse. And with the memories I also learned about all the powers I was supposed to have. The next morning I woke up like this." Serena let the cloaking spell around her drop. In a matter of seconds Serena looked totally different. The golden blond hair was now at least a foot longer and shimmering silver. Her eyes, once blue were now a glittering gold color. Serena's body had matured from a slightly under developed nineteen year old to a fully-grown woman. Complete with a figure the any woman would kill to have. To say the former scouts were a little surprised was a given. To say that they were looking at her like she was another person would have been more accurate. Serena spent the next three hours telling the girls how she discovered her new powers and perfected them in private. She also told them of the numerous lessons that she took everything from cooking and dance to combat and fine arts. " The Outers gave me some of these lessons but I made them promise not to tell you because I wanted you to see the 'finished product'. I gradually started showing you the results because if I showed them to you all at once them you might think that a demon had switched places with me and tried to kill me. I have been working as a fashion designer for the past two years. And this year I started my own line. The store we went to today was mine. So that is how I have been able to pay for this apartment. It was paid for by the contract I signed with the company. There is also one other ting I need to tell you but that can wait until tomorrow. So any question?" By the time Serena was done answering question it was well past midnight. "It is getting late you guys. If you want to spend the night you are welcome to."

The girls all agreed Serena put them into the guestrooms. Ami and Lita shared the room with pale blue wallpaper and cream colored carpet. The quilt on the queen size bed was dark green with blue ascents. Rei had the room done in mauves and deep purples. Mina had the last guestroom with pale yellows and burnished oranges. Serena retired to her own room. The room had iridescent black wallpaper. The bed frame, dresser bedside table and small vanity set were silver in color. Her bedspread, for the queen size bed, was icy blue with pale pink, purple, and green swirling in it. After Serena gathered her things and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower before bed when she came out Luna was sitting on her bed, wanting to now how Serena's day had gone.

"So what happened and what are you going to do now Serena?" Luna said as she looked at Serena.

"Give them their full memories and the knowledge that the Generals are back. And take it from there. I will tell you everything in the morning."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's Note--Okay guys that is it. This chapter was not really that interesting but it was laying the foundation for the future chapters. The next part will have more fun in it. I am cutting this chapter into two parts. Because right now I am at ten pages and about half way through. In the next part I have the girls reactions their memories and Darien gets into a lot of trouble when he gets caught with his pants down, literally! I would like your reactions to the couples and suggestions on future bashing chapters. I am going to do my best to have the second part out by Mon. But please don't kill me if it is not out. Please review and give ideas. Thanks.

Moon's Shadow


	4. Plea for help!

Okay guys, here is the deal. I have been really busy with college and trying to work. So I will give you a really big chapter. But as you can guess there is a catch, before I put it out I would like at least five reviews. This is for a couple reasons. I really don't know if anyone is reading this story and I won't write if no one is going to read it. Reason number two is because no one sent my any evil ideas about what to do to Relena and Darien. Now as incentive to review I am going to sent the next chapter to the people who review two days before I post it on line. Please review even if it just to tell me to go to hell. At least then I know someone was looking at my work. So the more reviews the faster I work.  
  
Moon's Shadow 


End file.
